Past Meets Present
by Dark Kaizer Ken-Wolf
Summary: When they were little, Heero and Duo made a promise: To meet each other in high school. But what happens when they meet again but they hate each other? 1x2, 3x4, maybe 5x ? Yaoi.Read and Review! !Complete!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing does not belong to me. It belongs to some company in Japan

Title: Past Meets Present

Summery: When they were little, Heero and Duo made a promise: To meet each other in high school. But what happens when they meet again but they hate each other? 1x2, 3x4, maybe 5x ? Yaoi.

Warning: Yaoi. Don't like don't read

Speaking " Dun Dun Dun"

Thinking 'Ding Ding Ding'

In the park two boys were standing together. One boy was hugging the other as he cried.

"Duo, I have to go now, Mommy won't wait any longer." Heero said, crying as well.

"But I don't want you to go! Stay with me! Don't go! Who will play with me when you go?" Duo cried out, hugging Heero tighter.

"Duo, look at me."

Heero gently lifted Duo's face to meet his eyes.

"I have to go with Mommy Duo. But we will meet again Duo. I promise."

"Pinky promise?"

Duo asked, holding out his pinky finger.

"Yeah, I pinky promise that we'll meet again."

Heero held onto Duo's pinky finger with his own, then went to the car where his Mother was waiting, all the while waving and crying.

"Bye Heero! See you soon!" Duo shouted, running at he tried to keep up with the car.

Heero waved back, trying to wipe his tears, then sat back down as Duo faded into the background.

TBC

Well, that's it! The first chapter done.

So what didja think? Was it good? Bad?

Yeah I know real short chapter, but it was the prologue type thing. Next chapter will be in present time and when Heero and Duo first meet!

I'll try to get the chapter up fast, but no guarantees as I still have to write that chapter and do all my work at the same time!

Whatever you think please write it in your review (if you'd be so kind as to review, for which I'd be extremely grateful for) and I'll try to improve it to the best of my capabilities!

Anyways, hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and I hope it wasn't t _too_ bad! Not very good at writing as you can probably tell ;

And sorry for any spelling mistakes!

Dark Kaizer Ken


	2. Introduction

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing does not belong to me. It belongs to some company in Japan

Title: Past Meets Present

Summery: When they were little, Heero and Duo made a promise: To meet each other in high school. But what happens when they meet again but they hate each other? 1x2, 3x4, maybe 5x ? Yaoi.

Warning: Yaoi. Don't like don't read

Wow! I can't believe it! I actually got reviews! Thanks A LOT for the reviews! I honestly didn't think I'd get reviews so thanks!

Well here's the next chapter, but I don't think it's as good as the first chapter. Well as always I hope you enjoy this chapter too! And don't worry, this chapter is longer then the first!

Speaking " Dun Dun Dun"

Thinking 'Ding Ding Ding'

Duo's P.O.V

Shit I'm late!! Damn stupid alarm clock!

Heh, well I guess I won't be _that _late, lets see, at least I got to shower, phew! But I hate it when my hair's wet! Word of advice, NEVER leave your hair wet. It feels horrible!

Well I guess I should introduce myself ne? My name's Duo Maxwell!

I'm 15, I got long chestnut hair, and when I say long, I mean long as in up to my ass long. Its braided in a plait with my favorite black hair band. It's got a tiny little cross hanging from it.

I got big violet/ cobalt eyes that are to die for, if I do say so myself. I think my eyes are the best part of me, other people think it's my "cute little ask" quote taken from other people who think this, mainly guys.

You're probably thinking 'WHAT??' yeah I know it might sound weird to you but the high school I go to are pretty cool with gay people. It doesn't really matter what your sexual orientation is. Don't get me wrong, lots of girls like me too, its just guys normally have the more crude comments about my 'assets' so to speak.

Wow, that was fast. I guess talking to yourself really makes time fly ne?

I'm right outside my high school! Maybe I won't be late for once.

Oh shit!!! Guess again. I'm late! Stupid bell!

Maybe if I sneak into the back of the classroom he won't notice me. 'He' is my teacher, his name is Treize Kushrenada, but he's really chilled out, he lets us all call him Treize or anything else we wanna call him as long as it's polite and not too rude.

Aha! Almost there. Just have to sneak inside, open the door, hmm, I can't see anyone there, okay then, let's do this! Wait, he's not here yet?!?! I go through all this trouble of getting here on time and he's not here!?!?

Well better go in and see what's happening!

Normal P.O.V

Duo walked into the classroom and was immediately greeted with some 'hello's' and 'what's up?'

Further up he saw a boy, around 15 waving at him to come over. Grinning, Duo set off in the direction of the boy.

Upon closer inspection, the boy looked to be Arabian, he was pale skinned, had lovely blonde hair and amazingly colored cerulean eyes. He looked very good looking, almost like an angel with the blonde hair and cerulean eyes.

"Hey Quat!! How was your weekend? Mine totally sucked!"

"Duo! Why are you so late? You're lucky Mr. Treize hasn't come yet! I think he's gone to get the new student!"

"What new student?"

"Didn't you hear? Treize told us on Friday that there was a new student coming in today. Weren't you paying attention?" Trowa, a tall, mostly silent boy said. Trowa had dark brown hair, with one huge bang covering one whole side of his face, including his eye. His other visible eye was a dark piercing emerald color.

"Of course he wasn't! This fool never listens to anything the teachers say!" Wufei, a Chinese boy exclaimed, with a frown on his face. Wufei had transferred to America last year, and had made fast friends with Duo, Quatre and Trowa, although he and Duo would always have little arguments here and there. Wufei had black hair, which he kept in a small, tight ponytail and had black, slanted eyes.

"Aw Wuffi!! No need to be like that! You know you love me!"

"Shut up Maxwell! And how many times do I have to tell you? It's Wufei, not Wuffi! Stop disrespecting my name!"

"Guys, shut up! Treize is coming! And I think he's got the new kid with him!"

With that Quatre dragged Duo into his seat and everyone was quiet as Treize opened the door, with someone trailing after him.

"Hello everyone! I trust you all had a good weekend! Well today we've got a new student joining us! I'd like you all to say Hi to Heero!"

The class gave a few Hi's and Hello's towards the front of the class where Heero was.

"Now then Heero, why don't you tell us something about yourself?" Treize suggested happily.

Duo, not really paying attention was caught off guard when he heard a voice introduce himself.

"Hello, my name is Heero Yuy, I am 15 and have just moved from Japan."

Duo's head shot up and he looked at Heero, seeing the dark chocolate messy haired boy. But that wasn't what caught his attention; no it was the dark piercing Prussian eyes glaring right at him that caught him off guard.

'Wha???? I don't even know this guy and he's already glaring at me? Oh well, he must be nervous or something.'

Even with that thought in his head he still didn't feel as reassured as he'd like to be with those piercing eyes glaring at him printed firmly in his mind.

So absorbed he was in his thoughts that he didn't realize that Treize had told Heero to take a seat 2 seats away from Duo.

TBC

Yea I know real lame chapter. But I thought I'd quickly write the second chapter so that it would make up for the pathetically short first chapter. But that was the prologue. So I suppose it kinda fit.

Anyway I hope this chapter wasn't too much of a disappoint to you!

I hope you enjoyed reading this as I still don't think its been very well written at all. I lack writing skills immensely. I'm more better at reading!

But thank you very very much for the reviews!!!

I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, really sorry but I haven' t had time to check this through!

Hope you can review this chapter too, even if to say how shit this is cuz reviews make me happy and by reviewing it means that I ain't completely shit at writing!

**Thank you: **DaemonsHalo for being my first reviewer!

And big thank you's to **Carrot, Death-Angel42, Ahanchan, Heero's Hero **and **CrossHunt-s **for reviewing!


	3. Meeting

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing does not belong to me. It belongs to some company in Japan

Title: Past Meets Present

Summery: When they were little, Heero and Duo made a promise: To meet each other in high school. But what happens when they meet again but they hate each other? 1x2, 3x4, maybe 5x ? Yaoi.

Warning: Yaoi. Don't like don't read

Speaking "Dun Dun Dun"

Thinking 'Ding Ding Ding'

* * *

Heero's P.O.V

I hate this.

I hate the fact that my parents sent me to this school., I don't need any schooling, I've already learnt the whole school syllabus, there isn't anything new that they can teach me. Well, I guess I could do with some help in English, but that's all.

I liked my school in Japan, it was nice there. I don't see why we had to move back to America. The only good thing is probably that I have a chance at finding my childhood friend here. I remember promising him that we'd meet again. I hope I can find him, would have helped if I remembered his name. Wasn't my fault, honest! I was a little kid, and little kids forget things such as names. Good excuse, ne?

I'm at the reception now, waiting for my teacher. Think his name is Mr. Treize Kushrenada, Treize meaning thirteen, interesting.

"Hello there! You must be Heero, correct?"

I pause, looking behind me I see a tall man with short ginger hair.

"Mr. Treize Kushrenada, but feel free to call me Treize. Here's your timetable. Seems you have me for first lesson as well as registration, well then, follow me!"

This guy…Treize, he's way too cheerful.

I follow him to room 07 and then I follow him as he enters the room. Guess this is where I'll be having registration and first lesson.

Wow, there's a lot of kids here. I stop as I scan the classroom, seeing what type of people are in my class.

"Come on then, introduce yourself!"

I hate this, I hate introducing myself.

"Hello, my name is Heero Yuy, I am 15 and have just moved from Japan."

Hey, wait a sec, who's that guy? Hmm, he looks kinda familiar… but from where?

* * *

Normal P.O.V

So absorbed Heero was, he was a bit shocked when those violent/cobalt eyes locked eyes with him. Panicking a little, he started to glare at the violent/cobalt eyed boy.

"Heero, why don't you go sit by Duo, he's got an empty set next to him."

Heero broke the glare and walked off towards his seat, completely ignoring Duo.

"Duo, since Heero's new, you won't mind showing him around will you? Duo?"

"Huh, what? Sorry Mr. T, yea sure I will." Duo replied hastily.

"Excellent! Well then, everyone please be quiet while I take the register."

Treize then took out the register and began calling out everyone's name.

"Anna"

"Yes Sir"

"Trowa"

"Here"

"Dorothy"

"Yes Sir"

"Meiren"

"Here"

"Wufei"

"Yes Sir"

"Matt"

"Here"

"Duo"

"……"

"Duo?"

"Huh? Oh sorry, here sir!" Duo quickly said, breaking out from his daze.

'What's gotten into me? I have got to stop daydreaming! Just cause some incredibly hot guy comes, don't mean I can space out and think about him!"

"Milliardo"

"Here"

"Noin"

"Yes Sir"

"Relena"

"Not Here"

"Ah yes, thank you Milliardo"

"Quatre"

"Yes Sir"

"Heero"

"Hn"

"Well then, guess most of us are here today!" Treize said, clapping his hands together.

"No Shit." Duo whispered to Quatre, who started grinning.

"Now then, since I have you all for first period, English, lets begin this lesson!

Now I want to try something different for this topic, and it involves being partnered up. I've already picked out your partners. What I want is for you and your partner to pick two different types of poetry, and write an essay on it, and some additional information about the poet. It's in for Friday 31st, so that gives you two weeks to get it done and handed in! Now, let me find my list so I can tell you your partners."

Treize then started rummaging his desk draw while the class started talking amongst each other.

"Ah man! No fair! First day back and we _already _get homework? What are the chances of that?"

"Quiet Maxwell, this is school, what do you expect if not to get homework?" Wufei admonished.

"Yea, but still! The first day! Well, I hope I get partnered with one of you guys!"

"You would, cause you know we'd probably end up doing your share of the work!" Quatre laughingly said.

Ah, Quat, you know me too well!" Duo grinned cheekily at him.

"Okay class, found it! Now then, listen up, because I'm not going to tell you your partners twice!

Anna is with Matt

Wufei is with Meiran

Trowa is with Quatre

Noin is with Milliardo

"Dorothy is with Relena, but as she's not here, you can do some homework or something for today's lesson Dorothy.

"And Duo is with Heero. Oh and as your both partners you wouldn't mind showing Heero around would you Duo? Excellent!"

'Damn damn damn! Why'd I get stuck showing some guy around the whole school? Not to mention it's the same guy who's really hot and currently doesn't like me much! Argh!'

Just then the bell rang, signaling that it was the end of the lesson.

"Remember to work on your poetry!" Treize called out as everyone walked out of class.

"So then Duo, looking forward to working with the new kid?" Quatre asked as he fell into step with Duo.

"Hardly. Quat, the guy comes into class and starts glaring at me! My, today's gonna be a picnic! Just Peachy!" Duo threw out sarcastically.

"Well, think of it as this way, it could be worse."

"How" Duo grunted out.

"You could be stuck working with Dorothy or Relena."

At this, Duo visibly shuddered. "Er don't remind me about Relena, please! Thank the Gods that she's away today; hope she's infected with some deadly disease that'll make her so ill she can't ever leave her room!"

"Duo! That's not a nice thing to say!" Quatre reprimanded Duo, though he was laughing slightly.

"Yea, but you agree with me don't you? Otherwise you wouldn't be laughing!" Duo pointed out smugly.

"Oh hush you!"

"Well, I'm gonna get going, gonna try catching Heero before he leaves so I can arrange a meeting time and place, see you later Quat!"

"Bye Duo, remember, try to stay out of trouble!" Quatre waved, walking towards his next lesson, which happened to be music which he shared with Trowa.

"Hey! Hey Heero! Wait Up!" Duo shouted as he jogged to where Heero was.

"Yes, what is it?" Heero asked rather impatiently.

"Hey hey! Patience! So, since Treize said I was to show ya around, watchu got next?" Duo asked while slinging his arm across Heero's shoulder.

"Do you mind?" Heero glared at Duo, then looked at the arm that was currently on his shoulder. Duo, taking the hint, took his arm off Heero's shoulder.

"Hn. I have Russian next, then lunch, then Math and then Manufacturing."

"Boring! I've got Art next, then lunch, then Math and then Creative Writing. Hey, how bout we meet up at lunch?" Duo asked hopefully.

Heero stood, thinking for a moment, then let out a barely noticeable smile. "Yes, I'll meet you at lunch."

Duo's was huge. "Great! I'll meet ya in the courtyard where the big Cherry Blossom is! See you there!" With that, Duo started waving and rushed off to his next class, grinning all the way.

'Hmm…baka. Don't know what it is about him, but he's beginning to grow on me.'

With that in mind Heero walked off to his next class with a smirk of amusement on his face.

TBC

* * *

Wow, such an Awful chapter! I really don't think I've done well on this. I'm sorry for the poor quality of this chapter and I' m EXTREMELY sorry for the lateness of this! I promise that the next update will be faster!

Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes, only got to re read this once before posting, but hopefully it shouldn't be too bad.

Thanks to: **D.A, Alea, Dani, Serena429, Death-Angel42, ZaKai, DaemonsHalo, Ahanchan, Lord Kuragari, FruitDevil, Kico Yushimi, Half Angel Full Demon, Yukina189 and Shinigami's Forlorn Angel! **

**Alea: I dunno, I think both Heero and Duo forgot each other's name? **

**DaemonsHalo: Erm, I dunno why they both hate each other, maybe they'll have a fight or something. Maybe their personalities clash? **

**Lord Kuragami: Glad you liked my story, and thanks for added my story to ur favourites!**

**Half Angel All Demon: erm, yea, the first chapter should be different now, I was trying to fix an error on the first one and it didn't work out properly. Sorry bout that! **

**Thanks for all ur reviews, they make my day! **

**Review again pwease? Chibi Watery Eyes **


	4. Teasing

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing does not belong to me. It belongs to some company in Japan

Title: Past Meets Present

Summery: When they were little, Heero and Duo made a promise: To meet each other in high school. But what happens when they meet again but they hate each other? 1x2, 3x4, maybe 5x ? Yaoi.

Warning: Yaoi. Don't like don't read

Speaking "Dun Dun Dun"

Thinking 'Ding Ding Ding'

* * *

Duo's P.O.V

I'd just gotten out of Art right now, man I love art! Today was awesome; we got to do a mixture of painting, glittering and using water pencils! I've done half my drawing already in sketch, I thought I'd do a picture of my fave Gundam, Deathscythe, and have him in the sky with a pale silvery colour moon and a blood red sky. Man, it looks awesome, if I do say so myself.

I love Quat, I'm so glad he bought extra lunch with him, bet he knew I would have forgotten mine, I forget my lunch at least once a week. It's not my fault though, honest! I wake up late, and then I forget!

Well… let's see, I told Heero to meet by the Cherry Blossom tree in the courtyard, it shouldn't be too hard to find, considering I almost dropped him off to his Russian class. God, that must suck to have to do Russian, I should know, I took that damned class for a year before dropping it! Well, at least we have Math together after lunch, maybe then I could get to be friends with him, and if I'm lucky, something more, if ya catch ma drift!

Nah, just joking, I'd never take advantage of anyone like that, it's just not me, and in Wufei's words 'It isn't Honorable'. Besides, Heero doesn't seem like one who would easily be over powered or would let themselves be taken advantage of. Hmm, I dunno what it is about him, but he seems somewhat familiar, like a distant dream, memory. I wish I could remember, but the doctors had told me that I might have blocked some things out of my head after my 'great fall' in where I had fallen down two lots of stairs.

I can see the Cherry Blossom tree, well duh, course I would, I mean I _am _walking towards it. Silly me. It seems as though Heero didn't lose his way here, after all, he's gotten here before me!

Wow, he looks even more nicer here in the open, what with the sun shining and its light reflecting of his 'bed head' hair style, and his Prussian blue eyes sparking mysteriously. God, I sound like a school girl in love…

"Hey Heero!" I yell, running the last bit to get to him. He's already sitting down I see, with his own lunch which consists of Sushi.

He looks up at me, and gives a small smirk and a quiet 'hi' and moves over a bit, so I can sit down next to him.

"Thanks. So, did you enjoy Russian? Are you finding moving around the building or anything hard?"

"No, Russian was okay, the teacher was pretty nice, he's good at teaching it, and I think I might need some help trying to find out where the Manufacturing building is."

"Well that's great! And sure, just tell me where to go, and I'll lead the way!" I smile jokingly at him.

"Hn. I've also noticed that we have Math together, so you can also show me where that is."

"Hey sure! And I'll sit next to you as well aite! You should be lucky, normally everyone has to wait AGES before they can sit next to me!" I joke.

"Ha ha, very funny Duo."

"Only the best from me mate!"

"Duo" Heero murmurs, moving closer Duo, and more specifically, his face.

"Y…yes Heero?" I stutter, well you can't blame me! How would you like it if a hot guy that you think is totally hot is coming real close to you?

Heero doesn't say anything, instead he moves more closer to me, and now he's so close to me that I can feel his breath on my face and I shiver involuntarily. He brings his hand closer to my face too, looking as though he wants to hold me close.

I move closer and then blink as he starts talking again.

"Duo" he murmurs again in that sexy voice.

"Yea Heero?"

"Duo, you've got something…"

He then gets his finger, puts it in his mouth and watches me, and then takes it out, all the while making me extremely hot, and causing a mini tent to form in my trousers, if you know what I mean.

"You've got something on your face." And with that, Heero got his wet finger and rubbed my cheek hard and getting up as the bell goes.

"Well then Duo, what are you sitting around for? The bell's gone, we're gonna be late."

He walks off, wanting me to catch up to him.

What the HELL just happened? That…that BASTARD! He did that on purpose! I'm sure of it! And he got me all excited, god, I thought he was going to kiss me then! ARGH!

I scramble up, and run to catch up with Heero while screaming out "Wait up Yuy, you bastard!"

I catch up to him, thankfully.

"Here. The Math classroom is just opposite your Russian classroom, go on without me, I need to take care of a few matters."

With that, I swiftly walk off, and find myself walking to the nearest deserted bathroom, in order to take of a certain 'problem' that formed during lunch.

Damn Heero!

TBC

* * *

Ehehe. Well... that was chapter four…

Did you like it? I hope you did!

Really SORRY for the real late update, just been lots busy and stuff. And sorry that it's short, I thought this would be better then nothing, right? Eh, first scene like that I've written as well…

Sorry for any spelling and grammer mistakes!

Thanks to: **Dark-Angel09, DarkxDemon15, DisturbedDarkAngel and Serena429!**

Aw, thanks for the reviews, they really put a smile on my face, so thankies! Cookies for all of ya!

Review again pwease? If you do, I'll give ya some candy canes…

**P.S: I've seen some people do this, and I've found it quite useful, so I was wondering whether it'd be easier for you if I was to email you when I updated? I found it useful, you might not, so I was juz wondering and asking for permission? If you want me to, then just write so in you review maybe? Thankies! **


	5. Flashbacks and Scheming

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing does not belong to me. It belongs to some company in Japan

Title: Past Meets Present

Summery: When they were little, Heero and Duo made a promise: To meet each other in high school. But what happens when they meet again but they hate each other? 1x2, 3x4, maybe 5x ? Yaoi.

Warning: Yaoi. Don't like don't read

Speaking "Dun Dun Dun"

Thinking 'Ding Ding Ding'

* * *

Heero's P.O.V

Hn. I allow myself to smirk as I remember the incident at lunch with Duo.

It was fun watching the baka squirm; I knew perfectly well what to do to make him like that without making me look like I knew what I was doing.

Hmm, I dunno why, but it seems rather fun to poke fun at him and make him embarrassed. I remember once ages ago when I was about 5 or 6 I used to play with a little boy. He was my best friend, he was so trusting and naive, I used to love poking at him.

I don't know why, but I seem to get that same feeling in me when I'm poking fun at Duo as when I used to poke fun at my old friend.

I wish I could remember something about him, anything! Like his name, or where he used to live. If only mother and father hadn't moved, then maybe we'd be able to stay friends…

All I can remember of him is his eyes. I remember how I used to love his eyes…

* * *

!Flashback!

Normal P.O.V

A smaller looking version of Heero was walking towards the swings in the park when he saw a little boy sitting there already.

Feeling curious, he decided to try and introduce himself.

"Hello. My name is Heero, with two 'EE's! What's your name?" Heero asked with a smile on his face.

The little boy didn't reply, only hid his face away from Heero.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Heero asked concernedly.

He walked towards the little boy and pried the little boy's hand away from his face, only to see tear stains on his face and more tears in his eyes.

"Hey, why you crying? Don't cry." Heero said while wiping away the little boy's tears.

"B…because no o…one wants t…to be my f…fwiend!" he cried out miserably.

"Well, I want to be your friend!" Heero said happily whilst looking at the little boy. He put out his hand towards the little boy.

The little boy looked up at him hopefully. "Weally?"

"Yes really!"

"YAY! I'd love to be your fwiend!" the little boy clutched Heero's hand and hugged him tight.

Heero looked into the little boy's eyes, and saw it was a purle-ish colour.

"Wow! I like your eyes! It's a nice colour!"

"I know!" the little boy said grinning. "My mommy said it was a v…violet colour! What's your eye colour? It looks bluey"

"It's Prussian! Mommy says I have the same eyes as my daddy."

"What's your name? You never told me." Heero asked.

"Oh yea! Silly me! My name is…"

!End Flaskback!

* * *

"Mr. Yuy!"

Huh? I looked up to see the teacher, think his name is Mr. Malcolm or something staring coldly at me.

"Yes Sir?"

"I asked you what year World War 2 started. Any idea?"

"1939"

"Correct" Mr. Malcolm said grudgingly before continuing with his lesson.

Phew! That was close. Stupid teacher! I was so close to finding out what his name was! Argh!

Maybe next time…

* * *

Duo's P.O.V

Argh, I swear I'm gonna make that Yuy pay! I got detention! And it wasn't even my fault! It was stupid Yuy's fault, that's whose!

I'm in Creative Writing right now, my favorite class, and I just loved our task! It was to right a story about anyone and anything.

Ooohhh, wouldn't Heero just _love_ to read this! Especially as he's the main star!

And I think I'll warn you now, this _isn't _a lovey dovey romantic story I'm writing either. Heh, if you think Scream is bad, then you'll _really _not wanna read this!

I'll tell you this Mister Heero Yuy. I _will_ get you back! And that, is a promise!

TBC….

* * *

And chappie five is finished! I hope you enjoyed reading this!

And REALLY SOWWY for the REAL late update, and for the shortness of this, really sorry!

But, I'll be updating by the end of this month hopefully, so can that act as a sort of consolation maybe?

Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

**Thanks To: Dark-Angel09, El Terrible Fizzy, Echo in the Dark, Kuranga108 and FireanIce for reviewing! **

It really means a lot to me that you review and like my story, so thank you very much!

P.S I know my updates may not be very frequent, but I promise, hand on me heart, that I _will_ finish this fic! If I take too long updating, then feel free to bug me to update:D

!Aki!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing does not belong to me. It belongs to some company in Japan

Title: Past Meets Present

Summery: When they were little, Heero and Duo made a promise: To meet each other in high school. But what happens when they meet again but they hate each other? 1x2, 3x4, maybe 5x ? Yaoi.

Warning: Yaoi. Don't like don't read

Speaking "Dun Dun Dun"

Thinking 'Ding Ding Ding'

* * *

Duo's P.O.V

Got out of Creative Writing, which means I'm home free! I have no more lessons now, so I'd better get going towards the lockers so I can put my books away. I'm supposed to meet the guys at the ice cream parlor down the road soon as school's out, it's like a weekly thing, every Monday we go there for ice cream.

I get to my locker and put my books in, closing it, I didn't have any homework so there's no point in bringing any of my books back with me.

Suddenly I spot a mop of dark chocolate hair and knew immediately that it was Heero.

"Oh Heero!" I said in a sing-song voice.

"What?" God, is he always this charming?

"What you going to do now?"

"Go home and maybe look through my books."

"Boring! Hey, you can come with me!" I grinned, and started dragging Heero out of school by his arm.

"Maxwell! Let go of me right this instant!" Heero yelled at me, tugging at my hand that was latched onto his arm.

"In a minute!" I replied back at him cheerfully.

"Where are we going anyway?" Heero asked, sounding slightly curious.

"To the Ice Cream Parlor! The guys are going to be there, and it's a great chance for me to introduce you to them!"

By this time we had reached the parlor and I let go of Heero and we both walked into the parlor. Immediately I heard my name being called and I grinned as I saw Quat sitting a table with Trowa and Wufei, grinning and waving his hand at me.

"Hey Quat! Hey Trowa, Wufei! Look who I brought along with me!" I dragged Heero again and sat on the bench that was next to the table next to Quatre. Heero sat next to me so that Trowa and Wufei were sitting opposite him.

"Hello, you were in our registration class, weren't you? I'm Quatre Raberba Winner, pleasure to meet you." Quatre said whilst holding out his hand to Heero.

Heero shook Quatre's hand whilst giving him a small smile.

"Heero Yuy, pleasure's all mine."

"Wufei Chang." Wu nodded at Heero, who nodded back at him.

Trowa looked at Heero thoughtfully, and then smiled a small smile and also put his hand forward saying "Trowa Barton".

Heero also took his hand and shook it firmly, saying "Heero Yuy".

"Aw man, you guys are boring! You ever taught you lot greetings? It's the most boring-ist things to say!"

Quatre hit me on the head and gently chided me. "Its something called _manners_ Duo, you might be familiar with the word, if not the meaning."

"Quat! That was mean! And _you're_ supposed to be the kind one out of us?" I moaned.

"I am kind, I also like pointing out the truth Duo." Quatre smiled cheekily at me.

"Hello, what can I get you? Oh, hey Duo! Hey guys!"

I looked up, and saw one of my other best friends, Hilde come up to us in the Ice Cream Parlor uniform.

"Hey Hilds, you work here?" I ask, surprise tinting my voice.

"Yea, I needed a part time job, so I thought I'd take it here. Who's the cute guy Duo?"

I saw Heero blush slightly and couldn't help but smirk a little.

"Oh this? This is Heero Yuy, new to school and one of our new friends!" I grinned up at Heero, then Hilde.

"Oh, cool! Hey Heero, I'm Hilde, Duo's long time friend, and the rest of these guys close friend!" Hilde winked at Quat, Tro and Wu who smiled, or in Wufei's case, rolled his eyes slightly.

"Hi Hilde, pleasure to meet you."

"Wow, polite, ain't he? Well, what do you guys want? I ain't got all day, yanno!" Hilde grinned at them.

"Weeeelll, I'll have a double chocolate scoop with sprinkles on top!" I grin childishly at Hilde.

"I'll have a strawberry scoop with vanilla and sprinkles Hilde." Quat told Hilde politely.

"Strawberry scoop with chocolate flake." Ordered Trowa.

"I'll have the same as Quatre." Heero told Hilde.

And last but certainly not least Wufei. "Hmm, I'll have a chocolate and strawberry scoop."

"Great! I'll be back with your order soon!" Hilde beamed at us and then went to get our ice creams.

"So, how about we all go to my house today after the ice cream? We can hang out in the rec room, what do you guys say?" Quatre asked us all.

We all replied with 'Yea!' or a 'Yes'. Well, everyone except Heero.

"Heero?" Quatre asked. "You'll come as well, won't you?"

Heero smiled then, and nodded at Quatre.

Quatre beamed and then clapped his hands together. "Perfect!"

Hilde came back with our ice creams, and before we all ate, I stooped them all, getting various weird looks from them all.

"To us," I began. "And to the beginning of a beautiful friendship!"

"Aye Aye!"

With that, we all started eating our ice creams, thinking of different things.

I, for example, thinking of the new friend I'd made, and what seemed like a very close friend.

TBC

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

I'd updated on this date cuz its my birthday, and I just wanted to update all me fics today!

**Thanks to: Mayfaire, Kumiko Necromancer, Echo in the Dark, El Terrible Fizzy, Kira May Maxwell, YukiNoHana1, Kuranga108, Dark-Angel09, FireanIce and Serena429 for reviewing! **

**Special Thanks to Shiori-Haku for Beta Reading my fics!**


	7. Notice

Hey all.

Just thought I'd write this notice as I won't be updating again till after September probably mid-September.

There's recently been a death in my family; my 4 yr old cousin was hit by a car. As of which, I'm not quite up to writing any happy stuff, or writing in general.

On a happier note, my bro is also getting married this month, so we'll all be quite busy with that.

I just thought I'd inform you of that so you'd know not to expect any updates from me until September.

Sorry!

Aki


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing does not belong to me. It belongs to some company in Japan

Title: Past Meets Present

Summery: When they were little, Heero and Duo made a promise: To meet each other in high school. But what happens when they meet again but they hate each other? 1x2, 3x4, maybe 5x ? Yaoi.

Warning: Yaoi. Don't like don't read

Speaking "Dun Dun Dun"

Thinking 'Ding Ding Ding'

* * *

"Hey guys! Guess what!" I rush into the classroom and jump onto Heero's desk, with the guys sitting at their own desks which are all next to each other.

"I got a job! Ain't that great?" I grin and wave the flyer about.

"That's excellent! Where is it?" Quatre asks me, he's known I've been trying to get a job for ages.

"It's at..." I stop as a feel someone pulling my flyer out of my hand.

"Hey!" I turn around slightly peeved and see Wufei right behind me with a cocky smirk on his face.

"The local mechanics? You Maxwell? Poof, I feel sorry for the cars!"

"Oi you! Watch it alright! I'll be the best newbie mechanic there, you watch! And then when you want your car fixed, see if I help you!" I stick my tongue out at him childishly.

"Oh yeah Duo, REAL mature." Wufei rolls his eyes at me and sits at his desk.

"When do you start work?" I grin at Heero and proceed to tell him everything about my job.

"I work Tuesdays and Thursdays from 5 till 8 and Sundays from 12 till 5. It's just down the street from my house so it's real easy to get there and I get a one hour lunch break! It's pretty cool and I'm allowed to give discount to special friends. And I know _one_ person who ain't gonna be getting any discount from me!" I cut my eyes at Wufei jokingly.

"Hey come on Duo! You know I was joking! I bet you'll be the best mechanic there!"

"Keep trying Wu, I might reconsider in like 10 years cause you so can't grovel. Ma number one man's gonna get discount though, so don't you worry Quat!"

"Ah thanks Duo!"

I grin at him and we all start talking bout everything and nothing when the teach comes in and I clear off sharpish and get into my seat.

"Okay brats, listen up and listen good because I'm only telling you this once. We're learning about Adolph Hitler today. I want you to turn to page 97 and read both pages before doing the questions. Got it? Good, I want it done in silence. You may now begin. Anna, hand out the books."

"Bloody hell, who woke up on the wrong side of the bed sheesh!" I whisper to Trowa, who's sitting nearest to me.

"Tell me about it, I think we'll get more info on Hitler if we study her instead of reading the pages." Trowa whispers back and winks at me.

I grin back at him and then we both turn back around to do the work, only stopping when the bell rings.

We all quickly pack our bags and exit the classroom, talking amongst ourselves.

"I've got Geography next, I do hope our teacher's here today, he wasn't in last lesson." Quatre speaks up.

"Yea, he's been taking a lot of days off recently. Come on Quatre, we should hurry, don't want to be late do we?"

"Course not! Not after last time when Duo got us late! Bye guys!"

Quat waves goodbye to us and drags Trowa who barely managed to shout out a 'bye' with him to Geography.

"Quat man, he's never late to a lesson." I laugh and shake my head at him.

"Call me crazy Duo, but I think it actually _helps_ if you're on time for a lesson."

"Maybe I will call you crazy Mr. Heero Goody Two Shoes Yuy. You have to live a little, be late once in a blue moon!" I tease Heero.

"Maxwell, I think Heero's got the right idea, then again, most of what you say is crap so it's not a hard choice to make is it now?" Wufei smirks at me and waves at us before entering his lesson, leaving me no chance to retaliate.

"No fair!"

"Come on Duo, stop complaining." Heero shakes his head at me and drags me into our classroom by my braid.

"Hey! Don't touch the braid man! I mean it!"

"Yea yea Duo, whatever you say." Heero takes his seat as I do mine, although I sit in my seat with a lot of grumbling.

"Stupid math, stupid algebra, stupid pervy teacher."

Heero laughs at that and gives me an amused look.

"What!" I try defending myself. "It's true! She is a perve! Have you _seen _the looks she gives me! And the comments, oh god, don't get me _started_ on those!"

"Duo, she's not _that _bad. She just tries to liven the class up a bit."

I grumble a bit more and sit further back down in my seat as Ms. Perve arrives, ignoring Heero's laugh.

"Hello Class! And how are you all this _very _fine morning hmm?" Argh…her voice is so annoying! It's all sickly sweet and I can't believe it! She just _winked_ at me! Ew ew ew ew ew!

"Duo, honey, why don't you be a dear and go grab the textbooks? They're the ones right at the bottom, so you may have to _bend _down a little."

I get up and go to the back of the class, seeing Heero's smirk and feeling a pair of eyes, specifically Ms Perve's eyes, boring holes in my back. I bend down -a little self conscious- and trying to make sure my top doesn't go up as I know that's exactly why the perve wanted me to get the books.

I grab the books and straighten up immediately and turn around, seeing the drool on Ms. Perve's chin and start handing out the books, kicking Heero as he continues smirking at me and whispers "Aw, ain't you the little lucky one Duo?"

Bastard! It's not my fault that I'm so incredibly hot and some teacher keeps perving at me. It's like he gets some sort of sick pleasure at seeing me in discomfort.

I sit back down and avoid Ms. Perve's eye the entire lesson and rush out the door as soon as the bell goes, not waiting for Heero.

I walk towards the grounds where I know all the others will be and feel an arm slip around my shoulders. I glare at Heero and try shrugging his shoulders off me.

"Aw come on Duo! You know I was only joking! You were right, you're always right! Forgive me? I'll even buy you chocolate ice cream!" Heero tries the puppy eyes that's MY trademark, and fails at it, miserably.

I just can't help but laugh at him. "Double, with sprinkles?" I ask.

"Sure, whatever you want!"

I get a _slightly _evil gleam in my eyes and I see Heero gulp a little.

"Anything huh? Excellent! Heero, you are gonna regret that!" I grin impishly at him and run off into the school grounds shouting out behind me, "Last one to the grounds is a donkey ass loser!"

I spot the guys and run over to them, me winning obviously.

"Hey guys! Wazzap?"

"You know Duo, you only saw us an hour ago, I doubt something interested would have happened in that one hour." Trowa says quietly, the amused light in his eye giving him away.

I look at him, mock hurt splashed across on my face.

"It's always the quiet ones; they're the ones you have to watch out for!" I yell out widely, clutching my hands to my chest, where my heart is.

"Ahh, you wound me! I can't go on, I'm too hurt! Ack, bye you guys, say I said bye to Heero and Hilde." I moan a bit more, then fall to the ground, pretending to be dead.

Just then Heero gets here, and looks around.

"Right, do I _want_ to know what happened here?"

"Oh its nothing, the idiot's just playing dead. It's a shame though, if only he really _was_ dead, what a relief that would be!" Wufei answers.

I hear various sounds of agreement and jump up, pointing a finger at them in mock anger.

"Oh I get it now! Look at you all! Claiming to be my 'friends'. I can't believe you all wish I was dead! And YOU!" I point at Heero. "After all I've done for you; I can't believe you would betray me like this!"

"Hey, you know I was joking!" Heero exclaims.

"Wait a second, who ever said I was your friend Maxwell, hmm? Cause last time I checked, I was friends with Quatre, Trowa and Heero. No one said anything about being _your _friend." Wufei smirks at me and Quatre rolls his eyes.

"Hey! Take that back! I know you love me really Wufei, it's alright, I promised I wouldn't tell anyone about the late nights me and you have been having, and all the secret meetings, didn't I? That just proves that you love me! Otherwise you wouldn't be keeping me up all night, would you have?" I grin at him as his eyes widen and he blushes slightly,

"Aw, you look so _cute_ like that my Wu-chan, you're just _so _adorable!" I pinch his cheeks and start running as Wufei comes running after me, screaming obscenities after me.

"Catch you later guys!" I laugh, and concentrate on getting away from Wufei.

TBC

* * *

First off, I owe you all a HUGE apology, as I've well and truly took the mick in updating this fic. I'm not making excuses, but I think it's because I've just been really caught up in the wedding, and then going back to school and having coursework and exams…

Just to make up for it, I wrote an EXTRA long chapter! So I hope you all enjoyed it!

I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter and your reviews mean a lot to me, so thank you!

Many Thanks To: **El Terrible Fizzy, Serenity Cathedral a.k.a. serena429, Mili Maxwell, Grace, Echo in the Dark, Bane, Anai, ZaKai, Keiichisei, Silverkaze013, Ameki, Chi-aka-tsuki, Sutoomu, FireanIce, Nyte Kit, Kira May Maxwell, Mayfaire, Dark-Angel09 and YukiNoHana1** For Reviewing!

Also, thank you all for your kind words and sympathy over the summer, it really means a lot to me and all your nice comments cheered me up somewhat.


	9. Fun At The Mall

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing does not belong to me. It belongs to some company in Japan

Title: Past Meets Present

Summery: When they were little, Heero and Duo made a promise: To meet each other in high school. But what happens when they meet again but they hate each other? 1x2, 3x4, maybe 5x ? Yaoi.

Warning: Yaoi. Don't like don't read

Speaking "Dun Dun Dun"

Thinking 'Ding Ding Ding'

* * *

"Hey guys, I got a great idea!" I exclaim to the guys.

"Oh God no, what mad idea have you came up with _this _time?" I stick my tongue at Wufei who rolls his eyes.

"Well, no one invited you Wufi! You don't have to come, but just remember, you've ALWAYS had fun with me!"

"Good point Maxwell, you got me this time." Wufei grumbles.

I grin at him and give him a 'peace' sign.

"Great! Well, I was thinking, and yes that IS possible for me!" I say before Wufei can open his mouth.

"I was thinking we could go to the mall now, cause it ain't like we got anything better to do and its been AGES since we've all gone to the mall, plus I'm gonna be working evenings next week and then we'll REALLY get hardly any time to hang out together after school. So what do you say guys?"

I look around at the guys and they all nod their head and murmur out agreements.

"Great! Come on then guys!"

We all go to the mall in Quatre's car, a nice black Peugeot.

"Hey, shall we watch a movie?"

I look at Quatre in delight. "Cool! Yea, sure! What's on?"

"Well, we could watch 'Lucky Number Slevin' if you like?" Trowa says.

"Ah, cool, let's watch that then! Any complaints?"

Hearing none, the guys all give me their money and I go over to buy the tickets, dragging Heero with me.

"I'll get the tickets, you get the food alright? You have got the guys' money, ain't you?" I ask Heero.

"Yeah, I have"

"Good. Oh, by the way, since you still owe me, you can get me some popcorn, okay?" I grin cheekily at Heero and shove him towards the snacks.

By the time I get all the tickets and Heero gets the snacks the movie's about to start.

"Ah shit, come on, the movie's on!"

We all run into the cinema viewing room and grab some seats at the back.

About two hours later we all come out of the cinema, all talking at once.

"It was great!"

"Yea, plus it had all the funny moments in the right places!"

"What shall we do now?"

"Why don't we mess about in the mall?" Heero voices out.

"Cool!"

And for the next two hours that's what we do, mess about in the mall.

We trashed two shops, and I got dared to nick a chain from a really expensive shop, which I did, without getting caught. I put it on my neck straight after, claiming that cause I nicked it I get to keep it.

"Ah that was great! Anything else left to do?"

"Actually, yeah, there's this shop I want to check out." Wufei says.

"Cool!"

Me and Heero walk behind Wufei, Trowa and Quatre.

"Hey, why don't we push Maxwell and Heero into the water fountain?" Wufei whispers to Trowa and Quatre.

"Hey, that's a GREAT idea! Plus, the water fountain is right this way!" Quatre whispers back.

"Quatre, I think that may have been why Wufei wanted us to come this way." Trowa whispers to Quatre and Quatre nods, a blush staining his cheeks.

"What do you think they're all talking about?" I whisper to Heero.

"No idea." Heero whispers back.

"Hey Duo! Heero! Come over here, look at this!" Quatre yells out.

"What is it?" Me and Heero say together, both out of breath from running.

Quatre grins as us kinda sneakily for some reason and before I can figure out why I feel a hard push to my back and yell as I fall into the fountain, vaguely seeing the same happen to Heero.

I sit up in the fountain, spluttering like mad.

"What was that for!" I yell at a grinning Wufei, Trowa and Quatre.

"Yea, just watch, we're gonna get you!" Heero shouts.

"Sorry, its just, it was too funny, and we couldn't miss such a good opportunity!" Trowa barely manages to say, body racked with laughter.

Heero whispers something to me and I grin at him, then turn back to the others.

"Well, at least help us out!"

"Course!" As the guys reach out their hands for us, me and Heero pull on all three of the guys hands and pull them into the fountain.

"Great job Duo!" Heero claps me on the back.

"Cheers!"

We both start laughing madly and get out of the fountain, laughing again as we see the guys.

"HAHA! How'd it feel now!" Me and Heero yell at them, and then run off, hearing the guys shouts, laughing all the way.

"Man, that was good." Heero laughs out, panting.

"Yeah, tell me about it." I wipe a tear out of my eye.

"Say, how bout that ice cream hmm? My treat!" Heero offers a hand to me, which I grab as he pulls me up to my feet.

"Sure!" And together we walk out of the mall, walking to the small cosy ice cream parlour.

TBC

* * *

Hiya! See, I quicker update then last time, wouldn't you say so? Just wrote this in free lesson at school actually…

I realize that the storyline has actually changed, cause Heero and Duo seem to getting n really good, so would you prefare it if I carry on with this storyline or change it so that something happens and Heero and Duo don't like each other?

I wanted to get this out fast as I've got my exams coming up really soon, and I need to get in gear and start revising for them.

Which means that sadly, I'll probably be unable to update this or any of my other fics till after June 15th, which is my last exam.

Although, seeing as this chapter isn't very good I might try to write another one if I get any time.

Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!

Your reviews mean a lot to me so thanks!

!AKI!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing does not belong to me. It belongs to some company in Japan

Title: Past Meets Present

Summery: When they were little, Heero and Duo made a promise: To meet each other in high school. But what happens when they meet again but they hate each other? 1x2, 3x4, maybe 5x ? Yaoi.

Warning: Yaoi. Don't like don't read

Speaking "Dun Dun Dun"

Thinking 'Ding Ding Ding'

* * *

"Hey"

I roll out from under the car I was checking out, wiping away a smear of grease that's managed to get on my face before looking at the owner of the voice and smiling.

"Hey Heero!"

"I see you're busy. Take it you like it here then?" Heero asks, walking around the garage.

"Oh yeah, it's great! The guys are all cool and really laid back. It's got a cool cosy sort of vibe to this place, if you get what I mean." I wipe my hands on a cloth after washing them, and then turn to face Heero.

"Where are the rest?"

"Oh, they've already left; I just stayed behind a bit to finish up. You got any plans or you wanna chill out with me?" I wriggle my way out of the blue overcoat, placing it in my locker.

"Yeah sure, I was thinking we could go down to the pier, wade around in the sea or something." Heero suggests, looking at me, a slight smile on his face.

"Yeah sure, lets go!" I sling an arm around him as we walk to the pier, what with it only being a ten minute walk from where I work.

It's been a few months since Heero first moved here, and we've all made fast friends with him, me and him especially are really close.

I only ever remember being this close to one other person…my childhood best friend. I remember me and him would do everything together, it was like we were meant to be.

But then I remember one of the saddest days of my life, when he had to leave.

We were just children, around 6 and 7, when he had to leave. I was so heart broken after he left; after all, he was the first person who wanted to be my friend.

"Hello! Earth to Duo, anyone at home?"

I snap out of my thoughts when I see Heero waving his hand in front of my face and smile at him sheepishly.

"Sorry about that! Got stuck in a few memories." I explain.

Heero looks ahead, with a slightly pensive look on his face before turning to me and smiling slightly.

"As long as you're with me now."

"You betcha!" I punch his arm lightly, and push him in the direction of the fish 'n' chips place. "Which is why I should go find us somewhere to sit and you should buy the food!" I grin at him as he arches an eyebrow at me.

"You do realize that what you just said didn't make sense at all?"

"Oh yeah, totally!" I yell over my shoulder, already walking off, hearing a muttered "Just so you know…"

I find a place near the sea and sit down, chucking a few pebbles in the sea.

I especially like this pier cause it's a pebble beach, and they're so many different types of stones lying about.

I remember when I was little I used to collect all the interesting stones and then show them to my best friend, both of us trying to see who had a better collection.

I smile at the memory, sighing slightly as I remember the 'good old days' when I was a kid, being able to mess around. Not that I don't mess around now, according to the guys and probably everyone at school…

"Hey" Heero sits down next to me, holding out a bag of chips, him having bought a cone of chips with a coke.

"Hey, where's my drink?" I cry out indignantly.

"We can share, I only have two hands Duo, its good to keep that in mind, wouldn't you say so?"

"Yeah yeah, very funny Mr Sarcastic" I mutter darkly, shooting Heero a glare. Heero knows by now that I'm only joking so he doesn't take any notice of me.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing in particular." I say, munching on my chips.

"It has to be something important; you had a pretty serious look on your face." Heero says, looking at me intently.

"Its just…" I give in, pausing to eat in order to explain to Heero. "When I was a little kid I had this really cool friend, we were best friends actually. We used to do practically everything together; you might say we were inseparable. But then he had to leave, his parents were leaving the country and he had to go. I was so sad. I remember staying in my room for a week, refusing to come out." I smile at that memory, remembering the tantrums I had.

"But then after I hurt myself and I forget him, the blow to my head having made me block out some of my memories. I just wish that I could remember his name at the very least. I would be so happy if I could see him again."

I turn to look at Heero, seeing that same pensive look on his face as before.

"Something the matter?" I ask, picking up a few more pebbles.

"It's funny" Heero begins slowly, his voice completely serious. I turn to look at him, giving him my full attention as he carries on talking.

"I had a close friend as well. I can't remember much about him either, I don't know what happened, I think I suppressed my memories or something after moving countries. We were inseparable too, I remember I was slightly older then him so I used to protect him when the other kids bullied him. I remember he had the cutest eyes, I loved his eyes most of all. Maybe it's cause it's the only thing I can remember about him. His eyes, there were violet, actually they were the same shade of violet as your…"

Heero stops speaking as he stares at me, the full impact of what he's just said hitting me then. I drop my can, eyes wide.

Violet eyes…my best friend used to say that he liked my eyes most of all…

Could it be? Could Heero be my long-lost best friend? Everything we both said, it fitted, just like a puzzle.

It is him! I jump up and hug him tight, tears of happiness coming into my eyes as he slowly wraps his arms around me.

We stay like that for a few moments, then slowly we pull apart, Heero still slightly dazed.

"I can't believe it…after all these years, we've finally met…" I say, a smile as bright as the sun on my face.

"I know… who would have thought? Maybe that's why we got on so well from the start" Heero murmured.

"Isn't it great though? Think of everything that we can still do! Hey, remember that time when we put sand in Mr. Barns' coffee?"

"Yeah, and then remember how he actually drank it and then ran out of the classroom trying to spit out all the sand?" Heero finished off, his eyes sparkling.

"We can create all that mischief again!"

"Yeah…" Heero looks towards the sea, a far-away expression on his face.

"What are you thinking about?" I whisper, nudging closer to him.

"Its incredible how we've met again. But I can't help but think that this is more then a coincidence, that we were _meant_ to see each other, don't you think?"

"Well, whatever it is that's brought us back together, I'm glad it has. And this time around _nothing_ can tear us apart." I promise, looking in Heero's eyes.

Heero turns to look at me, a smile on his face. "Pinky promise?" He asks, his smile turning mischievous, holding out his pinky finger.

I smile at him, a laugh bubbling to the surface.

"Yeah, pinky promise." I link his pinky in mine, remembering how we did this many years ago when he left.

I'm gonna make sure that this promise is kept, for me, and for Heero.

TBC

* * *

Sorry for the exceptionally long wait, was incredibly busy! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and rest assured, I'll be updating faster then usual as I'm on my summer break!

Well then, the cat's FINALLY out of the bag…about time too I reckon…:D

Um, in my summery I've said that Heero and Duo were going to hate each other, but I've changed my mind and so they won't actually hate each other…Sorry! There's not much more to write for this fic, so it's better off just having a nice ending. Sorry to disappoint! If I have, that is…

Many thanks for reviewing this fic, it means a lot to me that you enjoy reading this!

-Aki-


	11. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing does not belong to me. It belongs to some company in Japan 

Title: Past Meets Present

Summery: When they were little, Heero and Duo made a promise: To meet each other in high school. But what happens when they meet again but they hate each other? 1x2, 3x4, maybe 5x ? Yaoi.

Warning: Yaoi. Don't like don't read

Speaking " Dun Dun Dun"

Thinking 'Ding Ding Ding'

* * *

Epilogue

Duo's P.O.V

Its been a few years on from high school, and we all went our separate ways.

Wufei became a lawyer and got married to one of my now best friends, Meiran and they're living in a happy marriage. Meiran is actually expecting a baby, as Wufei has told practically _everyone _he meets. He can't wait till the baby's born, and I'm happy for him, I know he'll make a great dad, though I'd _never_ say that to his face, I don't think I could take his teasing.

Quatre took over his father's company and is now CEO of Winner Enterprises. Trowa decided to become an accountant and works in Winner Enterprises. Surprisingly, Quatre and Trowa kept a secret from us all; during high school they'd both been secretly dating each other. Now, why they felt they had to keep it a secret from me, I've no idea. But then as Wufei is quite happy to point out to me _numerous _times it may have had something to do with my big mouth, and faced with that point I have to agree, I probably would have told everyone. Happily though, Quatre and Trowa are still together, both living together in Quatre's mansion. Their relationship is going good, and last I heard they were thinking of getting married.

Heero decided to become a policeman, and has been promoted to Inspector, I'm quite proud to say. Although I'm not too keen on him being on the streets all the time, risking his life. But does he listen to me? Oh no! Course he doesn't! No one ever listens to me!

And what about me, you ask? Well, I decided to be a painter, after all I always did like to paint. I have some of my paintings in the local art gallery in fact, and I've had some offers to do some exclusive custom paintings. When I'm not painting I also like to write, although with all the painting requests I've received I haven't had much time to do any writing. But I've got a two week break next month, one week I'm going on vacation with Heero to Venice, and then on a 4 day camping trip, mountain climbing, canoeing ,the full works. Although I don't think Heero is too keen on the whole camping idea.

After finding out that we were each other's best friends as kids, we managed to rekindle that old spark we had between us and much more. We hooked up together near the end of high school and have been together ever since.

We're soul mates, me and Heero. That much was proven when we found each other again. We're meant to be together, nothing can break us apart. I know for a fact that I could _never_ live my life without Heero by my side, and I'm sure that's how he feels about me. I've never had anyone so special in my life as Heero.

I snap out of my thoughts as I hear the front door shut. I walk over to the hall where I see Heero taking his coat and shoes off, placing them by the door. Heero smiles at me and I smile back, walking over to him to place a kiss on his lips, a kiss that Heero soon turns passionate.

I moan as I feel his tongue enter my mouth, licking all the crevices in my mouth, breaking off the kiss several moments later to catch our breaths, my lips swollen and bruised.

"I love you Heero Yuy, body and soul." I murmur in his ear, licking his earlobe.

"I love you too Duo, always and forever." Heero whispers huskily, before picking me up, bridal style and carrying me to our room.

And as he lays me down gently onto our bed, lying on top of me, kissing me passionately, I close my eyes and think of all that I have to be grateful for: great friends, a good life and my one true love, here with me, never to leave.

I think of what Heero says and I believe it, our love is strong, and it is always and forever and it always will be.

Owari.

* * *

Wow, and I've come full circle:D Yup, it's my birthday again! And as a treat, I thought I'd update again, probably my fastest update EVER! (Insert Cheesy Grin Here)

I know most of you probably think I've completely rushed this story and/or I've ruined the ending but for me the climax of the story probably was for Heero and Duo to find each other again and realize who they are. Last chapter was almost like an end, in a way I suppose it was a end to the school life, and so I wrote the Epilogue so that this fic could have a nice, finished ending. It was great writing this fic and I'm really pleased with the large amount of readers my story managed to attract. I hope you all enjoyed this fic and this last chapter.

Many Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter and many thanks to those who have reviewed/read and extra thanks to the people who stuck with this story from the beginning!

THANKIES!

-Aki-


End file.
